


I doni di Morrigan

by Dagda16



Series: Echi e Voci [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:27:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23017741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dagda16/pseuds/Dagda16
Series: Echi e Voci [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638139
Kudos: 1
Collections: COW-T - the Clash Of the Writing Titans





	I doni di Morrigan

Il fumo della sigaretta si alzò nell'aria, perdendosi nell'aria gelida del dopo crepuscolo. Faceva un freddo cane, eppure era pieno maggio.

Slane controllò di nuovo l'orario sul cellulare. Erano in ritardo, abbastanza da iniziare a farla incazzare. Continuò a buttare l'occhio sullo schermo in maniera compulsiva. Già le sembrava un'idea del cazzo, ma non aveva mai sospettato di essere troppo intelligente.

Impulsiva, invece, lo era fin troppo.

Quando i suoi contatti si fecero vivi, le si era già congelato il sedere a forza di star seduta sul muretto delle rovine. Si alzò, appena intorpidita, e andò incontro ai tre.

Erano due ragazze sui diciotto, e un tizio che doveva avere sui trent'anni. Slane non aveva idea di chi fosse quest'ultimo, ma le altre due le conosceva bene. Aveva sperato di non rivedere Vanessa per parecchio, ma soprattutto sperò che non avesse raccontato niente a Kiara della loro disastrosa relazione. Iniziata male e finita peggio.

Ma dalla faccetta ebete di Kiara, Slane pensò che Vanessa se ne fosse rimasta con la bocca chiusa.

Strano, aveva sempre pensato che fra sorelle ci si dicesse tutto, ma non lo sapeva davvero. La cosa più vicina a una famiglia che avesse mai avuto erano suo zio Sean e suo cugino Rigger, e nessuno dei due era qualcuno con cui avesse voglia di confidarsi.

“Ce l'hai?” chiese, eludendo lo sguardo di Vanessa.

Kiara non sembrò notare nulla. D'altronde, nemmeno lei era troppo intelligente, altrimenti non avrebbe mai fatto affari con una come Slane. “Eh, non si saluta?”

“No, mi avete fatto congelare il culo. Forza, ho i soldi, dammi quello che ho chiesto.”

“Ok, ok...” Kiara tirò fuori un mazzo di chiavi dalla tasca, sventolandolo davanti alla faccia di Slane. Lei allora le mostrò un rotolo di soldi bello denso.

“Contali se non ti fidi.”

“Uo-oh! Quanti soldi, stellina... mi fido. Come li hai avuti?”

“Ho lavorato per un amico, e comunque non sono affari tuoi.”

Kiara alzò le spalle, i sottili occhi scuri brillarono sotto il cappuccio. “Gli avrai fatto un sacco di pompini.”

Slane storse il naso. Le sembrò di sentir sussultare Vanessa, ma continuò a non guardare nella sua direzione. “No, grazie... non credo di voler provare quel genere di emozioni. Sono troppo abituata alle mie belle passere.”

Kiara scoppiò a ridere. “Ma se alle medie ti piaceva Craig.”

Slane alzò le spalle, grattandosi una guancia. Il suo sguardo si perse per un attimo, ma il suo meccanismo di difesa riuscì a scacciare dalla sua testa ricordi che dovevano rimanere sepolti dov'erano.

“Li vuoi o no 'sti cazzo di soldi?”

Kiara glieli prese dalle mani, compiaciuta. “Divertiti, profanatrice.” trillò, lasciandole le chiavi tintinnanti sul palmo della mano.

Slane non si sprecò in saluti, si limitò a voltarsi e cominciare a seguire il sentiero di rocce spaccate che aveva di certo visto tempi migliori. Una volta davanti al cancello, si girò appena.

Gli altri se n'erano andati. Bene, non li voleva fra i piedi.

Non avrebbe nemmeno saputo come spiegare perché si trovava lì.

Il cancello era piuttosto arrugginito, ma si aprì senza fare troppa resistenza. Non si vedeva l'ombra di un custode o di una guardia, eppure Slane si sentiva osservata.

Erano giorni che si sentiva così, che doveva trovare delle risposte. Non aveva mai creduto a nulla di mistico o sovrannaturale, aveva negato fino all'ultimo perfino quando gli uccelli avevano cominciato a seguirla ovunque.

Un mattino si era svegliata con la camera invasa da corvi e cornacchie, tutti appollaiati sui mobili. La finestra aperta, ma Slane la chiudeva sempre.

Non voleva lasciarsi andare alla sua stessa paranoia, ma poi aveva iniziato a sentire quelle voci... sospettava che la rottura con Vanessa l'avesse fatta uscire di testa, che avesse bisogno di non pensare al tradimento.

Si sentiva ancora molto stupida per non averlo capito prima, ma ormai a nulla valeva lamentarsi.

Quelle strane voci avevano continuato a disturbarla per tutto il tempo, finché non si erano fatte distinte nella sua testa, ripetendo un nome: “la casa di Cumuin, cercami alla casa di Cumuin”. C'erano volute diverse affannose ricerche per capire che diavolo di posto fosse, e ancor più tempo per capire come entrarci. Forse c'era voluto molto più tempo a scendere a patti con Kiara, che a trovare fisicamente quel rudere.

Sgattaiolò in fretta dentro ai resti di quella che sembrava una chiesa molto antica, e che di certo non veniva usato da qualcosa come svariati secoli. Non che se ne intendesse molto di chiese, era la prima volta nella sua vita che ne vedeva una da dentro. Di certo aveva pochi elementi per sembrare la classica casa di contadini o allevatori.

Il portone principale era inaccessibile, e in parte marcio. Osservando la struttura, che era nient'altro se non un grosso edificio squadrato con una piccola torretta e delle strutture più piccole intorno, Slane capì che poteva intrufolarsi dentro da una porticina sul lato più nascosto.

Capiva perché lo avessero recintato, tra il rischio di crollo e le condizioni di inagibilità. Stavolta la chiave entrò a fatica, e ruotò con difficoltà, ma la porta si aprì, scricchiolando e minacciando di scardinarsi.

Dentro era buio, ma non abbastanza perché Slane non si accorgesse dei resti di un focolare, di alcuni mobili e di una quantità incredibile di ossa di uccelli. L'aria non era delle più respirabili, ma Slane ci si abituò in fretta, distratta da una piccola porta semiaperta da cui proveniva una leggera brezza.

Una scala scendeva per diversi metri, sembrava stranamente molto più pulita di tutto il resto della struttura. Slane azzardò un paio di passi, i gradini di pietra non si sgretolarono né minacciarono di cadere sotto il suo peso, e anche se tutta quella faccenda si stava facendo assurda in maniera esponenziale, Slane scese lungo la rampa. Procedendo, si accorse che stava arrivando a una specie di enorme salone sotterraneo, illuminato da pietre che emanavano una forte luce verdognola.

Dalle sue ricerche, sapeva che l'edificio era appartenuto a una famiglia di educatori, la maggior parte di loro emigrati negli Stati Uniti, e l'ultimo proprietario si era trasferito in città una trentina di anni prima. Di certo sapeva cosa c'era nel sottosuolo di casa sua.

Slane posò il piede sul pavimento e si guardò intorno, gli occhi ormai abituati all'illuminazione delle pietre luminose. Si trovava in una specie di ampia cripta, ma le tombe lì presenti erano tutte lastre che componevano la pavimentazione, almeno fino al punto in cui un grosso tappeto iniziava a coprire il suolo di una corta ma ampia navata.

Il silenzio avrebbe dovuto disturbare Slane, ma per la verità, scoprì che le piaceva. Sulle pareti erano scavate tante conche piene di oggetti dall'aspetto sacro, ampolle dal contenuto misterioso, e più Slane si avvicinava al fondo della navata, più il contenuto delle conche aumentava.

La parete che si trovò a fronteggiare era coperta da un grande dipinto. Una donna magnifica era raffigurata sulla tela, o forse tavola, di notevoli dimensioni. La sua pelle era bianchissima, e i lunghi capelli corvini le cadevano morbidi lungo le spalle, coprendo in parte le braccia e i seni prosperosi. Il corpo era coperto da un vestito nero che il pittore si era ben premurato di rendere più trasparente possibile. Si era anche accertato di rendere il resto del corpo piuttosto interessante, tanto che Slane notò solo all'ultimo i due grossi corvi che la donna teneva appollaiati sui polsi.

Li osservò solo per un attimo, subito rapita dal volto della donna meravigliosa. Quegli occhi... la stavano guardando. Che idiozia, era solo un dipinto. Ma era troppo vivo.

Slane non riuscì, nemmeno sforzandosi, a muovere un altro passo. Il suo sguardo si soffermò sulle labbra rosse, piene, che avrebbe voluto mordere. Allungò una mano, incurante di poter rovinare il dipinto, e toccò il ginocchio della donna.

Appena sfiorò la tela – ora poteva dirsi certa che lo fosse – si sentì cedere le gambe, quasi travolta dalla sensazione che la prese. La conosceva bene, ma non l'aveva mai provata per un quadro.

Si sfiorò il ventre, bloccandosi a fatica. Si sentiva osservata, aveva la netta sensazione che il quadro stesse sorridendo ora.

“Al diavolo...” mormorò Slane, fra le labbra, mentre le sue dita scivolavano dentro i suoi pantaloni, fin dentro gli slip. Non si sorprese molto, quando sentì che era già piuttosto bagnata.

In circostanze meno anormali di quelle, avrebbe tenuto conto dell'assurdità di farsi un ditale in un posto pieno di gente morta da secoli, davanti al quadro di una gnocca che non si capiva di preciso perché fosse lì.

Un sospiro riempì l'aria. Ma non era suo.

Slane riaprì gli occhi, con la mano ancora infilata nei pantaloni, e le dita ben affondate dentro. Urlò.

La signora del quadro non era più nel quadro. Era lì, viva, in carne e ossa di fronte a lei.

“Puoi continuare, se vuoi.” disse, e piegò le labbra in un sorriso che Slane avrebbe immaginato sul volto di una diavolona.

Lentamente, la ragazza sfilò la mano da dov'era. Non era certa che il suo cervello stesse processando gli eventi nella maniera corretta, magari lì sotto c'era una specie di sostanza nell'aria che le stava facendo venire le allucinazioni. Ma in fondo, erano giorni che sentiva voci inesistenti invaderle le orecchie.

Dentro il quadro c'erano solo i due corvi, che si fronteggiavano ad ali spiegate.

“Non fare quella faccia sorpresa, sei tu che mi hai chiamata.” la rimbrottò la signora, incrociando le braccia.

“Io non so nemmeno come ti chiami...”

“Perché sei qui?”

“... delle voci mi hanno detto di farlo.” ammetté Slane. Stava parlando con un dipinto che aveva preso vita, non vedeva il motivo per cercare di mantenere ancora una vaga parvenza di normalità.

La signora annuì, e si girò a guardare i suoi corvi nel quadro. “Capisco. Beh, vieni con me, cara. Vediamo se i miei amori hanno ragione.”

“I tuoi... amori?” chiese Slane, confusa, ma prima che l'altra le spiegasse qualcosa in più, si ritrovò col polso stretto nella morsa della donna, che la spingeva con sé verso il quadro.

“No, aspetta!” protestò Slane, ma il suo corpo oltrepassò la tela come se il dipinto stesso non avesse consistenza.

Slane riaprì gli occhi in una luce verde, piuttosto confusa. Impiegò qualche secondo per abituarsi, e per rendersi conto che si trovava distesa su dell'erba. Il rumore di una cascata molto vicina le fece voltare la testa, in cerca della fonte del continuo scrosciare.

Mugolò appena, quando capì di essere sulla riva di un fiume. Tutto intorno, gli alberi silenti osservavano e coprivano il sole con le loro chiome elevate, folte. Di certo c'erano animali lì attorno, ma non si facevano vedere.

L'alta cascata si infrangeva sulle rocce e sui grossi ciottoli disturbando la quiete di quel posto etereo. Guardando meglio, Slane notò una sagoma seduta su una delle rocce.

Era lei. La signora. Ma il suo vestito era sparito, e i due corvi stavolta erano reali e vivi quanto lei, appollaiati sul muschio poco distante.

Slane barcollò, raggiungendola. Cercò di non chiedere nulla riguardo alle sue nudità, ma la signora aveva di nuovo quel sorriso sul volto. Sembrava divertirsi molto a provocarla.

“Era lui a chiamarti.” la signora indicò uno dei due corvi.

Slane lo osservò, aveva una macchia sopra l'attaccatura del becco. Aveva una strana forma, sembrava una specie di runa. L'altro invece aveva gli occhi rossi.

“Perché? Porta sempre la gente al punto a rubare una chiave e venirsi a smanettare di fronte al tuo ritratto?”

“Oh, no. Molti li uccide e basta.”

Slane sgranò gli occhi. “Vuoi uccidermi?”

“No... A dire il vero, potrei farti una proposta che in minima percentuale richiede di morire. Ma se sei abbastanza brava, non succederà.”

“E che ci guadagno?”

La signora la osservò, il sorriso era scomparso dal suo volto. Si alzò dalla roccia e si avvicinò a Slane.

Era alta, molto alta. Slane provò reale paura per la prima volta in tutta la giornata.

“Ti sto offrendo l'opportunità di diventare qualcosa che non hai mai osato essere nemmeno nei tuoi sogni.”

Slane si perse a osservare le sue labbra rosse che si muovevano nel formulare quella frase. Anche mentre la minacciava di morte non riusciva a essere meno attraente.

“E perché dovresti? Che ho di speciale?”

“Hai sentito il mio corvo. E ora sei qui. Entra nell'acqua.”

Slane avrebbe tanto voluto chiedere perché, ma non lo fece. Non voleva vederla reagire male, iniziava a sospettare che quel posto, nonostante l'apparenza pacifica, fosse solo uno scenario più tranquillo della cripta, ma ne nascondesse gli stessi inquietanti segreti.

“Devo...?” Slane accennò a togliersi i vestiti.

La signora tornò a sorridere. “No... te li togli dopo.” rispose, lasciva.

Gli ormoni di Slane non avevano ancora capito se uscire dal nido o restare nascosti in attesa che fosse chiaro quale segnale esatto quella donna stesse lanciando. Ancora qualche picco alternato di minacce e promesse, e probabilmente si sarebbero suicidati.

Slane lasciò a terra lo zaino, svuotò le tasche e si tolse tutto ciò che rischiava di rovinarsi. Sfilò le scarpe ed entrò nell'acqua.

La sensazione che provò era molto strana. L'acqua era bollente, le sembrò di andare a fuoco ma la sua pelle non stava scottando. C'erano dei sassi appuntiti sul fondo del fiume, ma non spinsero nella sua pelle tanto da affondarci.

Slane si sentì svenire. In quel momento, l'acqua cambiò colore.

La cascata divenne di sangue, il fiume con lei. Ogni cosa lì intorno si tramutò da rigoglioso e pieno d'armonia, a una landa di sterpi, morte e cadaveri putrefatti. I corvi e la signora erano le uniche figure rimaste uguali.

Slane restò impietrita in quel fiume di sangue. Non la spaventava, come non la spaventava nulla di ciò che aveva intorno, sebbene le sue emozioni a quella vista si fossero incupite. Il suo sguardo si perse a guardare la cascata.

All'inizio non lo aveva notato, ma tra i flutti, emergevano ossa e parti di esseri che un tempo erano vivi.

“Che... significa tutto questo?” chiese.

La signora si avvicinò, ed entrò nel fiume di sangue con lei. Le accarezzò il volto, affondò le dita fra i suoi capelli bruni. “Io sono Morrigan. Il mio regno è la passionale vita, il mio regno è la valorosa morte. Questo è il sangue dei miei nemici. Bevine, e sarai il mio fiero stendardo, Slane.”

Slane socchiuse gli occhi, concentrata sul tocco delle sue mani. Era stata convincente, senza dubbio, e se quello fosse stato solo un sogno, allora Slane doveva essersi fatta di peso.

Slane si chinò, e immerse la faccia nel sangue denso che le scorreva tutto intorno. Il sapore era forte, ferroso, la consistenza densa e viscosa sulla sua lingua e giù per la gola.

Riemerse tossendo, soffiando via il sangue che le era entrato nel naso, spazzandolo via dalle ciglia.

Tutto tornò verde, quieto, con la cascata che rimescolava l'acqua limpida e fresca.

Morrigan guardava Slane dalla riva. Doveva aver frugato dentro il suo zaino, perché addosso aveva la sua T-shirt di riserva.

“Che cazzo è successo?” Slane uscì dal fiume, tossendo ancora. Non c'era traccia del sangue.

“Beh, non sei morta.”

“Tutto questo... è reale?”

“Sì. Ma capisco che per gli esseri umani il concetto di reale è molto solido, e faticate a capire che tutto è reale. Tutto quello che puoi percepire è reale, anche se non lo puoi toccare. Tutto quello che puoi concepire è reale. Perché ciò che esiste è, ciò che non esiste non è.”

“Ti piace filosofeggiare, Morrigan. O vuoi che ti chiami in un modo più formale?”

“No... sono una dea, non ho bisogno di stronzate del bonton per capire quando qualcuno è irriverente con me... o quando ha solo un carattere incendiario.”

“Quindi... ti ho appena giurato fedeltà, o qualcosa del genere?”

“Sì. Speravo lo facessi... in ogni caso.”

Slane si sedette sull'erba davanti a lei. Era infreddolita, ma riusciva a ignorarlo.

Morrigan le sorrise, stavolta senza nessun accenno di malizia. “Ti senti ingannata?”

Slane annuì. Per lo meno, ora poteva decidere se considerarsi completamente una pazza visionaria, oppure considerare tutto una gran buona spiegazione alle stranezze degli ultimi giorni.

“Quindi non ho niente di speciale. Posso solo sentire i tuoi corvi e... bere il sangue dei tuoi nemici.”

“Non sei morta nel fiume. Un altro paio ci sono riusciti... uno quattro secoli fa, l'altro più di mille anni fa. Poi sono morti... per me.” Morrigan guardò i corvi, con lo stesso amore con cui una madre guarderebbe la propria prole.

Slane dapprima non capì. “L... loro?”

“Ti abituerai ai miei doni, Slane. Ti abituerai, tesoro.” Morrigan le accarezzò di nuovo il volto, e la baciò.

La cascata sembrava meno rumorosa ora.


End file.
